Blaine in Rehab and beyond
by GarethGlee14
Summary: My first fanfic. Blaine does what he must do to save his life. Will he be able to go to new York to be with Kurt. Spin off of 'The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel' by ComicKid99. Enjoy!
1. chapter 1

**Blaine In rehab**

**This is a continuation of a story that Comickid99 started called the life and times of Kurt Hummel Season 3. this is a spin off which hopefully will intertwine with season 4 when ComicKid99 starts writing it This came to me just now so I hope people like it I will obviously add new characters so please don't be annoyed**

**p.s. this is my first fan fic I actually finished writing so all reviews welcomed**

**Disclaimers: I don't own glee or the characters all rights belong to Fox and Ryan Murphy. All new character belongs to me and once uploaded Comickid99 may use them too.**

**Enjoy**

1. Blaine checks into Rehab

**Previously: Blaine got drunk after doing so well staying away from alcohol so finally decided the only way to get better was to go to rehab. That meant he had to leave Kurt. They said their goodbyes and the last we saw of Blaine was getting into the car.**

**All Blaine could do was cry. He knew he needed to do this but it meant he was away from Kurt and he didn't really want that, He whisper to himself **

**"****_I love you Kurt" _**

**And as they left McKinley high he saw in the window Kurt crying but he knew he was doing the right then he needed to get better.**

**A few hours later, Blaine arrived at the rehabilitation centre for young teens with alcohol and drugs problems (ex patients would call it RCYTAD.) He grabbed his bags from out of the back of the car and froze. His mother held his hand and said**

**_"_****_You can do this"_**

**He wasn't sure if he was ready to do this but he needed to so he took a deep breath and headed inside.**

**When Blaine walked through the door he walked up to the reception desk but there was no-one there. Blaine pressed the buzzer. A young woman Named Annabelle Strachan answered the buzzer.**

**"****_Yes how may I help you dear?"_**

**_"_****_I'm Blaine Anderson I would like to check in"_**

**_"_****_Sure Can I ask why you are checking in?"_**

**Blaine wasn't sure he really wanted to answer that but with his mother by his side he said**

**"****_I am an Alcoholic"_**

**Mrs Anderson was proud that Blaine had said that. Annabelle then said**

**"****_Well you have completed step one admitting you have a problem. Now I was wondering do you want to be an outpatient or an inpatient."_**

**_"_****_Inpatient I want to get better"_**

**_"_****_That's fine"_****said Annabelle. "****_We will need to get your room ready so if you fill a bit of information for me like your name age etc that sort of thing and I'll get someone to take you to your room. I do say though you will need to say goodbye to your mother before you get taken to your room. It's okay no rush but the sooner we get started the sooner you will be home. I will give you guys some space buzz me when you are ready"_**

**Blaine filled out the paper work with help from his mother. He started to break down.**

**"****_Mum what if the treatment doesn't work what if I fail Kurt…."_**

**_"_****_Kurt would want you to get better wouldn't he?"_**

**_"_****_I suppose your right. I'm gonna miss you_**

**_"_****_I'll Miss you too Blaine. Now remember we all love you and support you"_**

**_"_****_I'm just text Kurt quickly then I need you to take my phone"_**

**_"_****_Okay sweetheart"_**

**Blaine quickly text Kurt, ****_"I'll never stop believing in you. Xx – B"_**

**Blaine then turn of hi phone and handed to his mother and she put it into her bag she gave a tight hug**

**_"_****_I'll come visit you"_**

**_"_****_Please don't_****" ****said Blaine. "****_Not for a few weeks or till I ask to see you promise me you will keep an eye on Kurt for me."_**

**_"_****_I will try"_**

**_"_****_Thanks mom"_**

**And with that Blaine pressed the buzzer said goodbye to his mother and was lead to his room by a nurse named Steve he put his bags on the floor and as the door closed**

**He thought **

**"****_This is gonna be hell_****" **

**To be continued**


	2. chapter 2

**Disclaimers: I don't own glee or the original characters; all rights belong to FOX and Ryan Murphy. All new character belongs to Comickid99 and I (GarethGlee14)**

**Enjoy**

_**previously: Blaine finally admitted he was an alcoholic and admitted himself into rehab he send Kurt a text message then handed his phone to his mother kiss her goodbye and was taken to his new room and that's what you missed on GLEE.**_

**2. Keep holding on**

**Blaine had been hidden away in his new room since his moms dropped him off, well unless he was having food but he shied away from everyone. He was ok the first few days with no alcohol but that didn't last long**

**It was day 4 of Blaine's visit and with no alcohol in his system he started wanting a drink really badly. He started having the shakes, then sweating and then hallucinating seeing things that weren't there.**

**It started at 4:02 am**

**Mandy Wills was a night nurse doing some paperwork when she heard screaming. She stopped what she was doing and ran straight to where the noise was coming from. Blaine was screamin. He was having a nightmare.**

"_**STOP! please don't kill him. Kill me I deserve it. NOOO Kurt speak to me"**_

"_**Blaine sweaty wake up"**_

**She was shaking Blaine to wake him up**

"_**Help somebody help my boyfriends been killed help" **_

"_**Come on Blaine Wake up"**_

**Blaine did wake up but was convinced Kurt was dead**

"_**You need to help me Kurt's ddddead"**_

"_**It was a dream Blaine"**_

"_**No he's dead"**_

"_**Look at me. look at me"**_** Mandy said trying to comfort Blaine, **_**" Blaine sweaty Kurt is fine he's been trying to find out how you are but we won't tell him anything as that is what you put on the form"**_

"_**I need to see him"**_** Blaine said still shaking from his dream**

"_**You know you can't do that. We need to get you better and if you see him you will not want to stay will you**_**"**

**Still shaking Blaine said **

"_**I suppose your right. I'm sorry you must have been busy before I stopped you.**_

"_**Just paperwork it will be ok do you want to go back to sleep or do you want to stay with me for a bit and we can chat while I sort all the paperwork out"**_

"_**That seems good to me"**_

**Mandy took Blaine through to lounge, gathered all the paperwork of the floor and got a glass of water for Blaine **

"_**So" **_**Said Mandy "**_**what did you do before you came here then"**_** she said while sorting her paperwork**

"_**Um"**_** said Blaine. He really wasn't he wanted to talk about it**

"_**You don't have to tell me if you're not comfortable I will not make you say anything you don't want to.**_

**Blaine felt okay with that after all he wasn't sure he wanted to really talk about it but took a deep breath and begun to talk.**

"_**I was in a Glee club that I loved and a boyfriend I love but he left to go to NYADA…"**_

"_**What's NYADA if you don't mind me asking?"**_

"_**It's a college in New York"**_

"_**Okay. Carry on"**_

"_**That's it really."**_

**Blaine didn't really want to say anymore and Mandy could see that so didn't push it.**

"_**So you were in a Glee club did you compete"**_

"_**Yes. We just won nationals as the three teams we would have competed against dropped out so we won by default but still National Champions"**_

"_**That sounds awesome"**_

**They talked for a while then Mandy took a note of the time 6.05am she then sent Blaine to his room. He needed sleep as he had his first session with a councillor in a few hours. Mandy tucked him into bed and Blaine went to sleep. He survived that night but would he be open to talk about all his demons to the councillor but he didn't let that lose sleep over it. He put on his radio and he heard a song that he knew might help but he didn't picture the original singer. He pictured his Glee club singing it to him like they had before. The song was "keep holding on"**

**A few moments later Mandy walked past his room to check on him. He was sleeping peacefully **

**To be continued **


	3. chapter 3

**Disclaimers: I don't own glee or the original characters; all rights belong to FOX and Ryan Murphy. All new character belongs to me and Comickid99 **

**Enjoy**

**_Previously: Blaine was having a nightmare about Kurt. Mandy woke him up and they talked about Glee for a few hours till she send him to bed as he had a busy day ahead and that's what you missed on GLEE._**

**Chapter 3: Worst day ever**

**Before Mandy left for the day (she needed sleep) as she was down for night-shift she woke Blaine up it was 10am. Blaine thanked her for the chat the night before then asked if she was on again that night.**

**_"_****_Yes I'm working tonight would you like a chat or something. Not a long one though, not like last night"_**

**_"_****_Okay"_****said Blaine "****_I will see _****_you later_****"**

**And with that Mandy left for the day. Blaine got dressed and went through to the lounge and saw Steve the day nurse who had helped him settle in on his first day.**

**"****_Hey Steve"_**

**_"_****_Hey Blaine heard from a few people you were screaming last night"_**

**Blaine started to panic, had everyone heard him screaming.**

**_"_****_It's ok Blaine they are use to people screaming are you OK now though"_**

**_"_****_I guess so. Do you know where the Drs Office is I have a meeting with her today?"_**

**_"_****_Yes I'll take you there now"_**

**Steve took Blaine to Dr Gatherings Office. Steve left Blaine at the door and wished him luck. He wondered why he asked that but he never questioned it. He knocked the door**

**_"_****_Enter"_**

**Blaine entered the office it had a small char a sofa and a cabinet that had lots of books in it he sat down when Dr Gathering took notice of him**

**"****_You must be Blaine tell me how old are you?_**

**_"_****_I'm 18 why?"_**

_**"****Also what are in for?"**_

**Blaine looked confused. He thought ****_surely this guy read my file should know why I'm here or is he stupid_**

**_"_****_Didn't you read my file Dr Gathering?"_**

**_"_****_Yes but I need you to say so we can start if you don't say it out loud we can't help you and you may as well go home now"_**

**Blaine thought this guy was a Jackass ****_"who comes here to be talked to like that when they pay to come here for treatment"_**

**_"_****_I came here as I abuse alcohol"_**

**_"_****_And why do you do that? "_****asked the Dr**

**_"_****_I don't know I seem to use it when I'm alone and need company_**

_**"****Do you not have friends?"**_

_**"****This is getting a bit personal isn't it?"**_

_**"****Its how I work to try and get to the problem"**_

**Blaine hated answering all these questions but he did**

_**"****I have a few friends"**_

_**"****How many would you say?"**_

_**"****12 close friends"**_

_**"****Can you name them?"**_

_**"****OK seriously what does this have to do with me abusing alcohol?"**_

_**"****I'm trying to get to the bottom of your problem mate"**_

_**"****One thing I ain't your mate and I would rather talk to someone who has actually read my notes not someone who cannot do their job properly.**_

**Blaine got up out of the chair and headed to the door he was more annoyed that the Dr had been asking too many questions but as he headed to the door Blaine started to feel dizzy**

_**"****Blaine, are you OK?"**_

_**"****I'm feeling Diz…"**_

**Blaine collapsed onto the floor hitting his head badly. He was bleeding**

_**"****Blaine speak to me"**_

**Blaine blacked out**

**To be continued**

**Authors note****. Please follow and review hope you like it so far tell me what you think should happens next. Will Blaine be OK what made him collapse?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers: I don't own glee or the original characters; all rights belong to FOX and Ryan Murphy. All new character belongs to me and Comickid99. I would also like to thank Comickid99 as he helped me finish this chapter off as my mind went blank so please follow, review and if you have any ideas you may want me to put in the next chapter PM me your ideas and I will try and put them in **

**Please Enjoy!**

**_Previously: Blaine went to his first therapy session. He got really annoyed and as he was about to storm out he blacked out._**

**Chapter 4: Blaine in Hospital**

Dr Gathering grabbed Blaine off the floor and screamed for Steve to help. Steve ran as fast as he could to the Doctor's Office where he seen Blaine unconscious. The first thing he did was grab his mobile from his pocket and called an ambulance. When the ambulance arrived a paramedic came in.

_"How long has he been unconscious?"_

_"About 10, maybe 15 minutes_." said Dr Gathering.

_"Okay, what's his name?"_

_"Blaine._" said Steve, worried.

_"Okay, we need to get Blaine to the hospital as he has lost some blood. Can I ask what caused the bleeding?"_

_"He collapsed and landed on the door then the ground. I called soon as it happened."_

_"Blaine? Can you hear me Blaine?"_

The paramedic asked Blaine this a few times. Every time there was no response from Blaine but he was breathing.

_"I know it's not my business but what was he here for?"_

_"I can't discuss this with you. I can only discuss this with his family doctor, I'm sorry."_

They got Blaine into the back of the ambulance. Steve had phoned Mrs. Anderson as Blaine headed to the hospital. She arrived at the hospital.

They were in the hospital a few hours before Blaine finally woke up. He was scared; he had wires all over him.

_"What's going on?_" Blaine asked, shaking all over.

_"You're in the hospital, sweetie. You hurt your head. They think the stress got too much for you._" His mother explained, stroking his hand while she did so.

_"I...I can't do this, mom. I'm not strong enough._" Blaine said, tears falling down his face as he looked up at the white hospital ceiling above him.

_"Blaine Devon Anderson, you are the bravest boy I know. Who else could have even admitted they needed help like you did? No one I know._" Mrs Anderson said.

_"...I want Kurt_." Blaine whispered sadly.

_"He's in New York, honey. You can't contact him. It's for the best; you know it is."_

_"I know, but I...I really miss him."_ Blaine cried. His mother held him close.

"_The doctors think you're fine now; it was just stress. You need to rest for a bit then they're taking you back. They've been told that you need to be kept much calmer, and there'll be people there to help you stay calm. Okay? Are you gonna be brave? Are you gonna surrender?"_ Mrs Anderson asked. Blaine thought back to his last conversation with Kurt, where he had asked him that very question. Blaine tentatively nodded.

_"I'll get better. I will._" Blaine whispered.

_"I know you will_." Mrs Anderson said in reply and kissed her son's forehead.

A few hours later, Blaine was discharged and was escorted back to the clinic. He talked to Steve for a few hours about how to keep calm and that his treatment would continue in his own time. Blaine was happy to have so much control over how much progress he could make, but he knew deep down he wanted to be in New York, lying in bed with Kurt in his arms.

That night, Blaine was lying in bed as he turned off the lamp and closed his eyes. He pictured Kurt's beautiful face smiling at him.

_"I'll be home soon, Kurt. I promise._" Blaine whispered as he drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers: I don't own glee or the original characters; all rights belong to FOX and Ryan Murphy. All new character and story belong to me and Comickid99. Please follow and review **

**Please Enjoy!**

_**Previously: Blaine got rushed to the hospital and woke to find he had wires all over him. he found out it was due to stress they he collapsed and he thought he wasn't strong enough to carry on but with a little encouragement from his mother and a chat with Steve he realised he has to do this his way no-one else's.**_

**Chapter 5: Blaine in Therapy **

It had been a few weeks since Blaine was rushed to the hospital and he was finally doing what he should have done from the beginning and that was focus on him and not do this for someone else... Aka Kurt

Blaine went to his session with the councillor. He had been doing individual sessions but later decided to do group sessions, He decided on these sessions because he felt he didn't want to be on his own in sessions and he felt more confident in these sessions as he felt no-one would judge him.

"_So who would like to go first?"_ said the councillor who was called Gareth

"_I'll go first"_ Said Blaine

"_Ok so tell me what are you here for?"_

"_Hi my name is Blaine and I abused alcohol to the point I almost died"_

"_Hello Blaine_" said the group

"_Would you like to tell us how it started?"_

"_Yes sure"_

Blaine wasn't sure how he was going to explain why he was here

"_It's Ok"_ said Gareth noticing Blaine looked uncomfortable talking about his problem. _"If you're not ready we can leave it till next time"_

"_No it's OK I need to do this if I don't talk about it I don't think I ever will"_

Blaine took a deep breath in and breathed out and he continued.

"_It all started the beginning of senior year of high school and my boyfriend Kurt…"_

Blaine sees Kurts face but continued

"_He had moved to New York he had started at NYADA. We skyped a lot to begin with but then he started distancing himself so I had my first drink of alcohol to cope with him not chatting then one turned to three to two bottles. It was so bad that me and Kurt split but I tried stop drinking but ended up in hospital as I carried on drinking. I was doing really well after I left hospital but Kurt and I had another fight and I had more drink so I ended up here._

"_How does that feel now that you got all that out"_ Said Gareth

"_I feel better; don't get me wrong I don't blame Kurt…."_

"_I never said you did Blaine"._

"_I know just wanted to put that out there"_

An Hour later and the session over Blaine went and found Annabelle and Steve were chatting about his progress.

"_Blaine_" said Steve _"how you feeling today?"_

"_OK actually wondering if my mom could visit soon"_

"_You sure?"_

"_I am"_

"_OK"_ said Annabelle _"I will try and sort it. I'll give her a call now"_

Annabelle started to ring Blaine's mother phone but got no response. She then asked Blaine if she wanted her to continue to try. Blaine said to leave it if his mother was interested she would have answered her phone or phoned he clinic herself.

"_Well Blaine"_ Said Steve _"just to let you know you will be here another day or two and then you can go home"_

"_You serious? I don't think I'm ready"_

"_We'll wait till the end of the week then you know you can't stay here forever you may be fine now but the test will be what you do out those doors."_

"_I'm Scared"_ said Blaine as he started panicking

"_You will be fine we are always here for support and if you decide to go to New York we can always check on you or a hospital there will have your details and we will get them to help you too. You are not on your own you know"._ Said Annabelle

"_I Know"_ Said Blaine

Blaine thought about this the whole way through dinner and when Mandy came in for her shift was the first time he spoke to anyone since he was told he could go home at the end of the week.

"_Hey Mandy what's going on the outside then? That boyfriend treating you right"_ Said Blaine

"_Not much part from George Clooney is engaged and my boyfriend is treating me good. You know he wants to meet you"_

"_Why?_

"_He wants to see my first success story"_ Laughs Mandy

"_Oh well he better be here by Friday then"_

"_You mean you're leaving?"_

"_Yeah got told today by Annabelle"_

Mandy was happy for Blaine but did start to cry

"_Hey I'm still here just now and when I get my phone back I'll keep in contact unless you don't want that"_

"_I would like that". _Said Mandy

They chatted for a bit longer till Blaine felt really tired. He said goodnight to Mandy and went to his room. When he walked in there he turned his stereo on the song called When You Say Nothing at All was playing

"_Not long now till I'm in New York_" he thinks to himself"

To be continued

**Authors note: you may have noticed i name a character after me. I couldn't think of any name so I just wrote mine down. So what do you think of that then Blaine being told he can go home, This story will soon be intertwined with The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel Season 4 by ComicKid99 so keep an eye out for that.**

**Please review I like to receive feedback**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note to reader: Sorry this chapter took so long to do my mind went blank nd didnt want to rely on other but at last it is done so i hope you enjoy it now**

**Disclaimers: I don't own glee or the original characters; all rights belong to FOX and Ryan Murphy. All new character and story belong to me and Comickid99. Please follow and review**

**_previously: Blaine was back from the hospital. He went to his session with the therapist. He also found out he could go home soon he couldn't wait. And that's what you missed on GLEE_**

**Chapter 6: Blaine's last few days in rehab **

Blaine woke up early the next morning. He thought that this would be a good day. It may have been for him but his next door neighbour in the clinic maybe not. His neighbour had only been there three days for drug abuse and had the shakes like Blaine had on his first few days but he never started doing what this guy did. He had started head butting the walls to the point he was bleeding.

Blaine went to one of his last sessions with a positive attitude. As this was one of Blaine's final sessions Gareth the Councillor decided with Blaine's say so that they would have one-on-one sessions. Although Blaine was originally reluctant to do it he agreed as long as Steve was there, Steve agreed and he promised not to say a word while in the sessions but said if Blaine wanted to talk about after the sessions they could and that is the only reason Blaine agreed to it.

_"__So Blaine, how are you feeling now that you will be going home soon?"_ Said Gareth

_"__I'm very nervous. What if I mess up? What if I drink again?"_ Said Blaine

_"__You will be fine if you follow the tools we have given you"_ Said Gareth

_"__Will I be able to call you if I need you?"_

"_Of course we will. Whenever you want us we will come to you or you could visit us_

_"__Thanks"_

So the session was done and Blaine went through to the lounge. He saw a few people were sitting in the respective chairs. He never really got to make friends here but he was OK with that.

That night Blaine couldn't sleep so he went through the lounge and saw Mandy doing her paperwork. He got himself a glass of water and sat in the lounge. After a few minutes when Mandy noticed him sitting there.

_"__Excuse me Mister what you doing through here?"_

_"__Couldn't sleep"_

_"__So you thought you would come bother me_" Laughed Mandy

_"__Maybe_" Laughed Blaine

Mandy was basically only friend that Blaine had at the clinic even though technically she was being paid it didn't matter to Blaine as no matter how busy she was she always had time to chat.

_"__So not long now then till you go home then"_ Said Mandy

_"__But where do I call home?"_

_"__What do you mean sweetie?"_

_"__Is it New York with Kurt? It is home with my mom and dad? I don't know to be honest"_

_"__When you think of home where do you think of first?"_

Blaine actually thought for a moment. He thought to himself_ that is the first time I have actually been asked that_. He carried on thinking and the first thing that popped into his head… _Kurt_

_"__I know where home is_" said Blaine

_"__And that is where?"_

_"__New York with Kurt if he will have me"_

_"__Well there is you answer"_

_"__But what if he doesn't want me anymore?"_

_"__You won't know till you get there will you?"_

Blaine gave Mandy a hug and went back to his room he knew he wanted to do that the whole time he just now had to prepare himself to tell his parents

_"__Oh this should be fun_" Blaine thought to himself And he went to sleep and dreamed of what it might look like when Kurt sees Blaine again

**To be continued**

**Authors note: story will be ending soon but may start writing a whole new story I will let you know. Blaine will leave rehab in the next chapter and go home to his mom and dad but how will they react when he tells them he ain't staying with them. **

**Please review I like to receive feed back**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimers: I don't own glee or the original characters; all rights belong to FOX and Ryan Murphy. All new character and story belong to me and Comickid99. Please follow and review**_

_**Please Enjoy!**_

**_Previously: Blaine went to one of his last sessions at the clinic. He also spoke to Mandy about what do next and decided he was going to New York. His only problem now was how to tell his parents. _**

**_And that's what you missed on GLEE_**

**Chapter 7: Blaine leaves rehab **

The day Blaine had been looking forward to had finally come; He could leave rehab and go home. He still had a long way to go but he was ready now to leave rehab. He said goodbye to Mandy the night before. Knowing they would not have long night time chats no more but she said to him that if he needed someone to talk too he could always phone her. Blaine went to reception with his stuff and he pressed the buzzer and Annabelle answered.

_"__Not long till your mom is here now Blaine. You sure you will be OK to go home?"_

_"__I think I am. I know it will be hard but I need to do this_

_We will be here if you need us"_

_"__I know"_

As Blaine was heading out the door Mandy appeared

_"__Were you really gonna leave without saying goodbye?"_

_"__I thought you had gone home" _

_"__You think I'm gonna let you go without meeting this guy?"_

Blaine finally met Mandy's boyfriend and he shook his hand. He felt like he met Blaine somewhere before but didn't question it.

_"__Can I get a song before you go Blaine?"_ Asked Mandy

_"__Why?_" Asked Blaine

_"__To see if you are as good as you say"_ Joked Mandy

_"__OK here goes"_

He picked out his iPod from his pocket and played the first song on his playlist which was "_Ben_" by Michael Jackson

Blaine: _Ben, the two of us need look no more  
We both found what we were looking for  
With a friend to call my own  
I'll never be alone  
And you my friend will see  
You've got a friend in me_

Ben, you're always running here and there  
You feel you're not wanted anywhere  
If you ever look behind  
And don't like what you find  
There's something you should know  
You've got a place to go

I used to say "I" and "me"  
Now it's "us", now it's "we"  
I used to say "I" and "me"  
Now it's "us", now it's "we"

Ben, most people would turn you away  
I don't listen to a word they say  
They don't see you as I do  
I wish they would try to  
I'm sure they'd think again  
If they had a friend like Ben  
A friend  
Like Ben

The song finished and Mandy Steve and Annabelle all hugged Blaine as his mother came in and took Blaine's suitcase to the car and thanked everyone for getting her boy back they way he use to be. _If only she knew_ Blaine thought he took down Mandy's number and Annabelle gave him Gareth's number encase he ever needed it and got in the car and went to his parents house.

A few minutes later he arrived at his parents' house, he hugged his dad who could barely look at him, took his suitcase upstairs and went to bed. If Blaine was honest he didn't really want to speak to his parents today. He sat with them at dinner but didn't say much, he thanked his mom for dinner then went back upstairs.

A few hours later Blaine got a text of Mandy

_"__How you doing B x"_

_"__I'm OK you" _Blaine text back

_You told your folks yet?_

_"__Not yet"_

_Why not?"_

Blaine didn't really want to upset his parents they only just got him back but he thought that if they really wanted me they would have tried to see me. He told Mandy he wasn't gonna tell them. Mandy send back that he should but to save time texting back Blaine phoned her.

_"__Mandy they wouldn't care_" Blaine started to say

"_They are your parents though"_

_"__I know but I don't wanna talk to them they don't care they haven't spoke to me properly since I came home"_

_"__Come on Blaine give them a chance"_

_"__I normally do I'm just tired of giving them chance after chance"_

_"__Ok. But if you go least tell someone where you are going"_

_"__I will._

The conversation ended there as Mandy was in work and had to check on the patients so they hung up. Blaine then thought about phoning Kurt but decided against it. He decided to phone Burt

_"__Hey Burt its Blaine_

_"__Hi Blaine. So you home then. You told Kurt yet_

_""__No not yet I'm not sure he would want me too can I ask a favor?"_

_"__Sure what is it?" _

_Can I stay with you for a day or two?"_

_"__Do you parents know?"_

_"__No and I don't want them too or Kurt please"_

_"__Sure when you coming "_

_"__Sometime tomorrow when mom and dad are out"_

_"__Now you sure about this?"_

_"__Deafeningly_

_"__OK I will see you tomorrow then. Bye Blaine_

_Bye Burt_

And that was it set up, Blaine was leaving but what will his parents say. He couldn't care at this moment he would soon be free of them but he would leave at note. He would be that nice, He started writing it making sure he didn't write where he was going but he wouldn't change his number if they wanted a chat. With the note written he went to sleep

To be continued

**Authors note: story will be ending soon but may start writing a whole new story soon. I have put a new story up one shot called End of Glee? **

**Please review I like to receive feed back**

**On another note what do you think of Blaine's plan? Do you think he is being selfish? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimers: I don't own glee or the original characters; all rights belong to FOX and Ryan Murphy. All new character and story belong to me and ComicKid99. Please follow and review **

**Thanks again to ComicKid99 who wrote this chapter wouldn't have been done without you**

**Please Enjoy!**

**_Previously: Blaine finished his stunt in rehab and went home. He had a long conversation with Mandy and decided he would leave his parents house without saying goodbye and phoned Burt to ask for help. _**

**_And that's what you missed on GLEE_**

**Chapter 8: Blaine leaves home **

It was around 9am when Blaine's mom shouted up that she and his father were going to work and would check on him later. Blaine waited in silence until he heard the door slam shut then slid his suitcase out from under his bed (which he had never unpacked) and went to the window, watching his parents' car drive away.

"_Goodbye_." Blaine whispered before leaving the house immediately, taking one last look before rushing to Burt and Carole's house. He knocked on the door and Burt opened it, immediately greeting Blaine with a warm smile as he pulled him into a hug. They broke apart.

"_You look well, kiddo. Really well_." Burt said happily.

_"__Thanks."_ Blaine said and Burt invited him in. Carole hugged Blaine tightly as he entered the living room.

_"__I'm gonna make something for us all to eat_." Burt said and walked into the kitchen, giving Carole a look. Carole invited Blaine to sit next to her.

"_So, how are you doing?"_ Carole asked.

_"__Great. You?"_

_"__As well as I can be, yeah."_

A moment of silence.

_"__So, as far as I understand you're going to New York and not telling your parents."_ Carole said. Blaine eventually nodded slightly.

_"__I can't recommend it, you know."_ Carole said.

_"__But-"_

_"__-Blaine, hear me out. Everything that's happened to you in the past year could have split you and your family apart for good just as you got them back, but you got through it. I'm all for you going to New York and being with Kurt, I am, but I'm against the idea of your parents having to work it out for themselves. I think you should be honest."_ Carole explained.

_"__...I don't know..."_ Blaine commented.

_"__Parents want to know where their children are, Blaine, and that's how it will always be. I wouldn't want to be your mother and come home to find no trace of you, especially after you've just got home again after months. It could destroy her."_

_"__I know that Carole, but if I tell them would they let me go?"_

_"__You're old enough to make your own decisions, but I think you do need to tell them. Don't push your parents away, honey. You never know when...when it could all end..."_ Carole began but couldn't finish as she felt tears build up. Blaine wrapped his arm around her.

"_Sorry..."_ Carole whispered.

_"__Don't be...I miss him too. I thought about him a lot when I was at the clinic."_ Blaine said. Burt came out of the kitchen with a large plate of finger food, patting Blaine on the back.

Later that night, Blaine was lying on the bed in Kurt's old bedroom, unable to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about his parents and what Carole had said.

He had to make a choice. And soon.

To be continued...

**Authors note: story will be ending soon but may start writing a whole new story soon. I have put a new story up one shot called End of Glee? **

**Please review I like to receive feed back**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimers: I don't own glee or the original characters; all rights belong to FOX and Ryan Murphy. All new character and story belong to me and ComicKid99. Please follow and review **

**Please Enjoy!**

**_Previously: Blaine left his parents house without telling them where he was going and went to Burt and Carole's house. Carole discussed his situation with Blaine and now Blaine has a decision to make_**

_And that's what you missed on GLEE_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Blaine Decision **

.it was 12pm that afternoon and Blaine looked at his phone 3 missed calls and 1 text message from his mother and 1 missed call from his dad. Blaine did feel bad for not telling us parents but he thought they would try and change his mind about going to New York to be with Kurt. That was the only reason he went to the clinic so he didn't lose Kurt. He decided to look at the text from his mom but it just said she left a voicemail. So he listened intently.

"_Blaine, please answer your phone I was worried all your clothes were gone and you left a note saying you weren't staying. What did I do wrong Blaine please if you get this ring me back."_

Now Blaine felt even worse. He decided he would phone them but just as he was about to dial his mom actually rung him. He hesitated for a moment but then answered it

_"__Hi Mom"_

_"__Oh thank god where are you Blaine I'm so worried you left without saying goodbye I thought…?_ His mother said sounding really worried

_"__It's OK Mom I was just away to phone you and tell you I'm save but I won't be home not for a while at least"_

_"__Blaine, will you tell me where you are?"_

_"__No but I am save"_ Blaine reassured her

_"__Why won't you tell me sweetie?"_ Cried his mother

_"__You will properly stop me from my plan?"_ Said Blaine

_"__Blaine we know you want to be with Kurt we think you are ready but we wanted to spend some time with you first. That is why we went out and bought you a ticket for 3 weeks time but you were gone before we could get back"_ Said his mother

"_You did?"_ said Blaine as shocked as ever

_"__Yes please come home even if it just a week then you can go back to where you are now wherever that is"_

_"__I'm at Burt's house"_ Blaine said finally admitting where he was he did feel bad but he knew deep down he needed to do this

_"__You can stay if you want but I will visit every free moment till you leave if that's ok?_

_"__Yes mom. I'm so sorry for the way I left. How is dad?_

_"__He is currently still looking for you he has hardly slept since we found your room empty. He refuses to give up the search… oh I better tell him you are save at Burt's"_

_"__It's OK ill phone him now"_

_"__OK hunnie I will see you tomorrow"_

_"__Bye Mom"_

After Blaine and his mom ended their conversation he did ring his dad.

_"__Dad?_

_"__Oh my god Blaine where are you I've been searching for you everywhere_

_"__I'm at Burt's_

_"__Does your mom know?"_

_"__Yes I just got off the phone to her and phoned you"_

_"__Did she tell you about …?_

_"__The ticket to New York?"_ Interrupted Blaine "_Yes"_

_"__It was suppose to be a surprise but I'm glad you are save"_

_"__Well I better go make sure I have everything for the next few weeks before I go"_

_"__Are you Ok with me seeing you before you go?_ Asked his dad wondering if he was the reason Blaine left

"_Of course you can I already told mom too. Tomorrow sound good when you're free."_

_"__Sounds great I will see you tomorrow son"_

_"__Bye dad"_

Blaine felt a huge relief come over him. He realised Carole was right. They were worried about him and had been searching for him. Blaine got dressed and went downstairs to see Carole sitting at the dining table.

_"__Hey Carole you was right"_

_"__And your shocked by this Blaine?"_ laughed Carole

Carole and Blaine talked for a few hours until Burt came home. He said that Blaine's dad had been by the garage and thanked him for looking after Blaine and told him about the arrangement that he and Blaine had made.

Blaine couldn't wait much longer he would soon be in New York with Kurt but then it starts to hit him

_What if Kurt didn't want him? What would he do then?_

To be continued...

**Authors note: what did you think of Blaine's decision? Do you think he was right to make up with his parents? Were you surprised they were worried about him? Please review I like to receive feedback even if it is negative**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimers: I don't own glee or the original characters; all rights belong to FOX and Ryan Murphy. All new character and story belong to me and ComicKid99. Please follow and review **

**Please Enjoy!**

**_Previously: Blaine finally does the right thing and tells his parents where he is. To his surprise they were actually Ok with him going to New York actually buying him a ticket. Blaine then thinks about if Kurt still wants him. _**

**_And that's what you missed on GLEE_**

**Chapter 10: Blaine last few days in Lima**

Blaine had meet up with his parents for the past couple of weeks since he left home. He was still determined to go to New York in a few days to be with Kurt but it was always in the back of his mind that _What if he doesn't want me anymore? _Blaine decided he had to ask Burt how Kurt was.

"_Hey Blaine, how are you feeling today?"_ Asked Carole who was tidying up after Blaine's parents'' visit

_"__OK I guess. Carole do you mind if I have a private word with Burt when he comes back from the garage?"_

_"__Sure honey. Sure I can't help you with anything?"_

_"__It's about Kurt"_

_"__Awe Ok I will phone him and ask when he is finished"_

Just as Carole was about to phone Burt the man himself walked through the door with chocolate for Blaine and flowers for his wonderful wife.

_"__We were just talking about you"_ said Carole looking for a vase for the flowers

_"__Oh did I do something wrong?"_ asked Burt

_"__Not this time sweetie"_ laughed Carole "_Blaine just wanted a word about Kurt"_

_"__OK um do you want to go upstairs? Or go for a drive?_

_"__A drive if Carole don't mind_" said Blaine

_"__It's fine by me_. Just be back in two hours or you won't be fed" said Carole in a funny threatening way

Blaine and Burt got into the car and drive past the Lima Bean coffee shop and past the mall when Burt finally stop by the park

"_So_?" Burt started "_What on your mind kiddo_?"

_"__I'm ready for New York and I can't wait to see Kurt but…?"_

_"__You don't know if he wants to see you is that right?"_

"_How did you know?"_

_"__Because I had the same conversation with him a few months ago while you were at the clinic when he wanted to know if you were ok. He thought he would lose you for good and that you weren't speaking to him"_

_"__What did you tell him?"_

_"__What I am away to tell you know is that you needed to get better first and that you would go to him when you were ready to. Also to look for a silver lining"_

_"__What was his silver lining?"_

_"__That you were alive and getting the help you need to get better and go back to him"_

_"__What is my silver lining then?"_

_"__That Kurt will always be waiting for you when you get to New York whether you are a couple or just friend he will always be there for you"_

_"__Thanks Burt I need that"_

Blaine hugged Burt and cried a little Burt didn't mind this happening. He had gone through the same thing with Kurt went Blaine had gone to the clinic and now with Blaine getting ready to go new York it was full circle

they talked for another thirty minutes before heading back to the house as they didn't want to go hungry by upsetting Carole who happened to make a delicious curry with boiled rice that was ready just as the two men come through the door

"_Everything OK now?"_Said Carole kissing her husband on the cheek

_"__It will be with time" _Said Burt holding his wife tight

That night Blaine went to bed staring at his picture of him and Kurt took and also thinking of the promise he made to Finn at the grave yard before he went to the clinic that he will look after Kurt. He let out a tear. He was determined he wasn't gonna let Finn down again. Blaine closed his eyes and whispered to himself

_Not long now Kurt_

.To be continued...

**Authors note: I know this chapter is short but I wanted to get this one done as fast as possible before the idea left my head. The next chapter should be longer as Blaine is finally heading to New York**

**What did you think of that then about Burt and Blaine's conversation? Do you think Burt should have told Blaine about what Kurt was like while he was at the clinic?**

**Please review I like to receive feedback even if it is negative**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimers: I don't own glee or the original characters; all rights belong to FOX and Ryan Murphy. All new character and story belong to me and ComicKid99. Please follow and review**

**Please Enjoy!**

**_Previously: Blaine has been meeting with his parents. He still had doubt about if Kurt actually still wanted him. After having a few words with Burt he realizes Kurt wanted him all this time. He was finally gonna be able to follow through his promise to Finn he just needs to get to New York_**

**_And that's what you missed on GLEE_**

**Chapter leaves for New York**

Blaine woke up early the next day with a smile on his face. It was his last full day in Lima and he went to see Mr. Shue to say a proper goodbye this time. He had visited Will a few times over the past few days. He felt like he was home at McKinley with all his friends and _Kurt. _He went into the glee club meeting seeing wade, Ryder and Marley all sitting chatting away to each other.

"_Hey guys how you been?"_ Said Blaine

_"__Blaine? When did you get out of… of... um…?"_ Kitty said trying not to bring up the fact the last time they saw Blaine was when he had gone to the clinic

_"__When did I get out of the clinic? It's OK Kitty. I know. I have been advised to talk about it. Have you seen Mr Shue anywhere?"_

_"__He talking to Mrs Schuster"_ said Wade

_"__OK I have a feeling I know where he is thanks"_

And with that Blaine headed off to Emma's office where he just happened to spot Emma and Will kissing.

_"__I hope I am not intruding?"_ Blaine laughed when the happy couple jumped apart

_"__No you aren't intruding Blaine what can we do for you?"_ Said Emma while wiping the lipstick of Will's lips

_"__Nothing really just came really to say goodbye. You see I'm away to New York tomorrow and I wanted to say a proper goodbye this time not like last time you know?"_

_"__We will miss you Blaine_" said Will giving him a hug "_You know you can visit us at anytime right"_

_"__I know Mr. Shue"_

With that Emma hugged Blaine and gave him one of her usual pamphlets this one happened to say _when is it a good time to leave home_

Blaine went back with Will to the Glee club one last time. On the way there Blaine asked Will what this week theme was and was told it was Bonnie Tyler.

_"__I have the perfect song I think but you will have to help me with it"_

_"__It would be my honor Blaine"_ said Will

They then walked into the glee club where Will rambled on about how good Bonnie Tyler was and how she is seen in society today.

"_As Blaine is leaving to go to New York he wanted to do one final song for us and he has asked me to accompany him so without further a due Blaine Anderson"_

Blaine: _Where have all the good men gone_

_And where are all the gods?_

_Where's the street-wise Hercules_

_To fight the rising odds?_

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

_Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need_

Will: I _need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

Both: _He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

Blaine: _I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

Will: _Larger than life_

Blaine: _Somewhere after midnight_

_In my wildest fantasy_

_Somewhere just beyond my reach_

_There's someone reaching back for me_

_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat_

_It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_

Will: _I_ _need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

Both: _He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

Blaine: _I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

Both: _He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

Will: _Larger than life_

Will: _Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_

_Out where the lightning splits the sea_

Blaine: _I would swear that there's someone somewhere_

_Watching me_

Will: _Through the wind and the chill and the rain_

_And the storm and the flood_

Blaine: _I can feel his approach_

_Like the fire in my blood_

Both: _I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_: He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

Blaine: _I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

Both: _He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

_"__And that ladies and gentleman is how to start of Bonnie Tyler week_" said Blaine

_"__Thanks for coming Blaine and I hope all your dreams come true_" said Will

With that the new direction all hugged Blaine one last time and he left the school one last time. He turned round and smiled. He had great memories here from the first day with Adam who he thought he should phone before he leaves for New York. Another good memory was the day he met Kurt. Yes he had bad memories here too but it was worth them all as he had Kurt out of it all.

Blaine went by his parent's house one more time His mom had gone to the shops to pick up more boxes to pack Blaine's stuff into so it was just his dad in the house

_"__Hello anyone home" _shouted Blaine through the door

_"__I'm in the kitchen Blaine_" Said his dad

_"__So I'm here really to say goodbye. These past few weeks have been great but I think I'm finally ready to go" Blaine said to his dad_

"_You know Blaine I think you are_" Said his dad _"I am so proud of you I know I never use to be but I am now"_

Blaine hugged his dad just his mom walked in the door. She had a few boxes with her but didn't stop her going up to his room and carried on packing

_"__Is she OK?_" asked Blaine

"_She will be Blaine. She's just gonna miss you as will I"_

"_I'm gonna see if she wants help"_

_"__OK see you in a bit"_

Blaine then went upstairs to see his mother crying in his room he hugged her.

_"__Its OK mom I'll be back at Christmas I promise_"

_"__But that's age's away Blaine"_

_"__I just wanna make sure I get properly settled first"_

_"__OK sweetie what do you want to put into storage and what do you want us to send to you when you get to New York"_

_"__I'll help you"_

They filled up boxes wrote on box either saying storage or New York on them. It was getting late so Blaine picked more clothes out of his draws and put them into a suitcase and hugged his mom and dad who gave him his ticket to New York. He went back to Burt's for dinner and for his last sleep in Lima

Blaine woke up at 5 the next morning Burt and Carole were already awake making him breakfast.

_"__How u doing Blaine"_ Asked Carole while frying the eggs

"OK actually I think I'm finally ready to go to New York not sure about seeing Kurt just yet though"

"You do what feels right Blaine" Said Burt giving him a hug

"Please don't tell him I'm coming I want it to be a surprise"

"I wasn't gonna tell him anyway" Said Burt

"Thanks guys. Um Burt would you be able to drive me to the airport my flight leaves at 12 but I wanna have a last look around before I go"

"Sure no problem Blaine let's eat this first though"

"OK"

Blaine had his last meal in Lima text his mom saying goodbye again and he would call soon. He didn't get a reply but he guessed she was at work so didn't push it. Blaine also texted Mandy saying he was heading to New York and she replied with good luck and to text her when he landed safely. He decided he would phone Adam when he got to New York _least he would actually be awake then_ he laughed to himself

Burt and Blaine arrived at the airport at around 1030am. Even though Blaine kept refusing to take money of Burt he took it to keep Burt happy. He gathered his bags out of the boot of the car and Burt walked with him into the airport

"Right kiddo you go your ticket"

"Yep"

"You got your passport?

"Yep"

"Phone?

"Yes I have everything"

"You nervous?

"Terrified but I'll be good when I get there"

"OK well hope to see you soon buddy"

Burt hugged Blaine as Blaine started crying. Burt was the feeling the same but managed to control the tears.

"Right you call us when you land mister"

"Will do"

This was it. The moment Blaine had been waiting for since he left the clinic_ He was heading to New York. _He waved at Burt then got onto the plane. Blaine sat on the Blaine quietly and falls asleep.A few hours later he landed in New York he went to baggage claim and gathered his 2 suitcases. He headed to a café and planned his next move but it hit I'm again

_What if Kurt don't want me_

TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's notes: Now Blaine has left Lima will he go to Kurt or will he chicken out. He will meet up with someone who then encourages him to go to Kurt.**

**Please review I like to receive feedback even if it is negative**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimers: I don't own glee or the original characters; all rights belong to FOX and Ryan Murphy also forgot to mention in previous chapter I don't own any of the songs I have used. All new character and story belong to me and ComicKid99. **

**Please follow and review**

**Please Enjoy!**

**_Previously: Blaine said a final goodbye to the New Directions, his parents and Burt and Carole. Burt drove him to the airport and wished him luck. All Blaine must do now is to decide on how to reach out to Kurt. But does Kurt still want Blaine he wonders_**

**_And that's what you missed on GLEE_**

**Chapter 's final Decision**

Blaine walked into the café and ordered a takeaway coffee and then grabbed sugar, paid for the coffee and sat on the bench outside, he took his phone out of his pocket and scrolled down his phone the first name that come up was Adam's so he called him.

_"__Hello this is Adam speaking who is this?"_

_"__It's Blaine"_

_"__Oh my god Blaine, How are you? Why didn't you tell me you were out of the clinic? I have been so worried. How long you been out?_

_"__A couple of weeks, I thought I would call and say I'm in New York"_

_"__Have you seen Kurt yet?"_

_No yet"_

Adam could tell from the way Blaine was speaking on the phone that Blaine was sounding funny when he had asked about Kurt

_"__Right Blaine why did you really call?"_

_"__I can get anything past you can I?"_

_"__Nope. Now spill"_

Blaine told Adam his fear of Kurt not wanting him and if that was true why was he is New York to be with him

_"__Blaine, Kurt loves you. He has been trying to contact you at the clinic but they wouldn't tell him anything. Kurt went into to a bad funk because of it. I think he is coming back to his usual self now though_"

_"__Who told you this?"_

_"__Rachel did actually. She was so worried about him. She was worried about you but didn't say anything in front of Kurt about it. She didn't want the same thing happening to you as Finn"_

They talked for what felt like hours then they finished the conversation Blaine went back into the coffee shop and ordered another coffee sat back outside and phoned his mom. She didn't answer so he left a voice message then phoned Burt

"Hudson-Hummel residence Burt speaking" Said Burt

_"__Hey Burt its Blaine"_

_"__Blaine. I take it you arrived safely"_

_"__Yeah an hour ago"_

_"__You called your mom?"_

_"__She didn't answer so I left her a message then I called you and I already spoke to Adam"_

_"__How is he?"_

_"__He's ok a bit mad I hadn't told him I was out of the clinic"_

_So have you been to the loft yet?"_

_"__No I … kind of…chicken out"_

_"__Oh Blaine"_

_"__I know. I got it into my head Kurt didn't want me. Adam tried to persuade me I was wrong but I'm still not sure_

_"__You will never know till you do it will you"_

_"__True I'll finish this coffee then I'll head there"_

_"__OK kiddo. Go get your guy._

_OK Burt goodbye"_

_Bye Blaine. Good luck"_

_"__Thanks"_

_the line went dead. Blaine decides to text Rachel to meet him in front of the coffee house and Rachel came shortly after. he hugged his friend got himself a coffee while Rachel waited outside._

_"__So does Kurt know you are here Blaine? Asked Rachel wondering why he just didn't come to the loft when he landed in New York._

_No he doesn't"_

_"__Why though?"_

_"__I'm not sure to be honest. I still somehow managed to get into my head Kurt don't want me. I must sound stupid don't I?_

_"__Blaine you're just scared you know Kurt loves you. he's been so worried about you when the clinic wouldn't tell him anything"_

_"__I know everyone keeps telling me that"_

_"__if you want I can sing to try and convince you"_

_"__It might work"_

Rachel starts singing "Pompeii" by Bastille

__

Rachel: I was left to my own devices  
Many days fell away with nothing to show

And the walls kept tumbling down  
In the city that we love  
Great clouds roll over the hills  
Bringing darkness from above

Blaine looked at her like she was making sense like life might feel rubbish but not everything was gonna be like that

_Rachel: But if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
Nothing changed at all?  
And if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
You've been here before?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

Blaine gets up as he does he grabs his suitcase while Rachel grabs the other one and Blaine starts singing

_Blaine: We were caught up and lost in all of our vices  
In your pose as the dust settled around us_

And the walls kept tumbling down  
In the city that we love  
Great clouds roll over the hills  
Bringing darkness from above

Rachel: But if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
Nothing changed at all?  
Blaine: And if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
You've been here before?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

Rachel: Oh where do we begin?  
The rubble or our sins?  
Blaine: Oh oh where do we begin?  
The rubble or our sins?

Blaine (Rachel): And the walls kept tumbling down (oh where do we begin?)  
In the city that we love (the rubble or our sins?)  
Great clouds roll over the hills (oh where do we begin?)  
Bringing darkness from above (the rubble or our sins?)

Rachel: But if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
Nothing changed at all?  
And if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
You've been here before?  
Blaine: How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

Both: If you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?

_"__See Blaine I thought it may help_" said Rachel who then looks at her watch "_shoot I'm gonna be late for my shift I'll catch up with you later Blaine OK"_

_"__yeah Don't tell Kurt I'm here Rach" _

_"__I won't OK I promise"_

Rachel handed Blaine his suitcase then headed off for work. Blaine then goes to walk to the loft still with doubt playing in his head but goes up to the door

_it's now or never _Blaine tells himself as he knocks the door he could hear from inside the loft Kurt saying he will get the door as he opened the door Kurt thought he seen a ghost..

_"__Hi Kurt"_

_"__Blaine!" _says a shocked Kurt "OH my god you're here.

"Yes. I am home

and the friends hugged each other Kurt had to pinch himself he thought he was dreaming. as they hugged Blaine thought

_He did miss me I will never leave him again_

The End of Blaine in rehab and beyond

**Author's notes: sorry everyone but that's my story finished now I hope you enjoyed reading it like I did writing it. A big thank you to ComicKid99 for allowing me to write this as a spin-off to his story The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel and for helping me get the chapters I couldn't finish done. Maybe soon we will write another story together but look out for season 4 of The Life and times of Kurt Hummel it is so good so far can't wait to see what else he came up with.**


End file.
